1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a harness, and particularly to a two-way slip noose for handling dogs and other animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,187,021, issued Jan. 16, 1940 to J. L. Everson, discloses an animal harness wherein a strap has the ends thereof connected to a slide through which the intermediate portion of the strap passes in order to form a pair of loops, one of which loops passes around the neck of an animal, and the other loop of which passes around the torso of the animal. When a leash is attached to the loop arranged on the torso of the animal, any pressure exerted on the leash will tend to put extreme stress on the neck of the animal, or on the animal's back when the leash is fastened to the neck-engaging loop. Accordingly, this known animal harness is suited only for larger dogs, and the like, that must be kept under constant control.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,458,489, issued Jan. 4, 1949 to A. L. Hallander, discloses a leash for animals which suffers from the same drawback as the harness of U.S. Pat. No. 2,187,021, discussed above, in that the tightness of the harness on the neck of the animal cannot be readily controlled by a person grasping the leash. This is a distinct disadvantage when it is considered that with these prior art devices one must get close to the mouth of the animal in order to loosen the neck-engaging loop, thereby taking the risk of being bitten by the animal. This is especially a problem for veterinarians, zoo keepers, dogcatchers, and other persons handling dangerous animals.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,800,421, issued Apr. 14, 1931 to J. D. Wickersham et al, discloses an adjustable dog harness similar to that of U.S. Pat. No. 2,187,021 discussed above, but having a double slide as opposed to the harness of the latter mentioned patent. Thus, this known harness does not eliminate any of the problems mentioned above as regards harnesses of this kind.